The Special Day
by april75
Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian's parents marry
1. Default Chapter

The day my father Edward Valmont married Tiffany Merteil was the start of a lot   
of things. The start of the farce they called a marriage and most importantly   
the beginning of the unholy alliance of me and my more then unholy step-sister.   
The shrewd, devious, and beautiful Kathryn.  
  
When I first met her I knew she was pulling some kind of act. Noone that looked   
like that could be some kind of nun in training as she claimed. Little by little   
I learned the truth about her and the really sick part was I was turned on by   
it.  
Scary huh? Well it only enforced my beleif that I was some kind of sick bastard.   
Well that's a whole other story.  
  
As I was saying my father's wedding day was today and I was his best man. I was   
suprised that he didn't run off and elope. But I guess he wanted a very public   
announcemnt into Manhattan society. I mean we were as rich as the  
Mertteil's but we just weren't the darlings of the society pages like the   
Merteil's. Since it was The social event of the year anyone who was anyone was   
invited and of course that meant 500 or so of their closests friends. Yawn. Who   
gived a shit about this crap? Not me for sure. I occupied myself by sleeping my   
way through the bridal party. Not the maid of honor though. That position was   
occupied by my future step sis Kathryn.  
  
The first time I laid eyes on her I knew I wanted her. At first I figured she   
would be easy pickings like any other girl was for me. But she was diifrent   
alright. Cold as ice she exuded sex appeal with a mere glance. At first it   
pissed me off. Who did this bitch think she was? But slowly I began to be   
intruiged by this ice queen and I wanted her more.   
  
A quick knock on the dressing room door knocked me out of my thoughts and I   
looked up to see my father standing in the doorway.   
  
"Sebastian almost ready?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him and even though I didn't check guys out he looked pretty good.   
Where did you think I learned it all from?  
Edward Valmont was my teacher in the art of charming girls panties off.   
  
"Ready as I will ever be."   
  
"Remeber Sebastian this is an important day for me. None of your stunts today.   
Keep your dick in your pants just for today. Think you can handle it?"  
  
I had to laugh. Normally my father could care less who I was fucking as long as   
no angry mothers came knocking on his door, but today he was marrying Tiffnay   
Merteil the queen socialite. And I would be forever joined with the ice princess 


	2. 2

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, October 07, 2002 3:04 AM  
  
"Kathryn for gods sake fix your hair it's a mess," My mother complained in her whiny voice.  
  
That was my mother. Nothing was good enough for her. She drove everyone crazy including me with her constant complaining. That's why I was suprised she was marrying again. I mean she drove my weakling of a father to an early grave with her constant nagging. Wasn't one mistake enough? Guess not. I mean her new husband Edward wasn't richer then her. I guess what turned her on was that he had power. I don't know I guess I never knew what went on in that head of hers.  
  
At first I wasn't bothered by her upcoming marriage. It's not like I ever saw her, so whatever she wanted to do to fuck up her life was her business. But no Edward had to come with a pain in the ass son.  
  
Sebastian Valmont was his name and he thought he was god himself. The first time I met him he tried to charm me with his shit eating smirk and a few fake compliments. I promptly put him in his place and I figured that was that. No the poor loser was too stupid to get a hint and continued on trying to impress me. I know it pissed him off but tough. He had to learn soon enough that you can't get very far with a cute face and a nice smile.  
  
Take me for an example. It took a lot of hard work to get to where I was. Not just a seductive smile (even though it did help). It took scheming and a lot of planning. While everyone thought I was the sweet innocent young lady, I schemed for everything I had.   
  
This was why I was so annoyed. Being stuck in such close quarters with my mother was driving me crazy. I needed a snort of that wonderful white powder that helped me stay sane.  
  
The happy wedding part rented a whole floor of the Hilton for the wedding party. You would think I could get a few moments of privacy. Nope. If it wasn't my mother up my ass it was that damn loser of a step-sibling Sebastian standing over my shoulder mocking me.  
  
"I am going to go see if anyone will fix my hair." I called out to my mother. Might as well be talking to air. She was too busy primping in front of the mirror. Oh well it took a lot of work to get that aging body to be presentable.  
  
Finally!, I thought to myself as I stepped into the hall-way. Now to find an empty room to get myself sane again.  
  
While I was standing there wondering where I should go I felt a presence in back of me.  
  
"Hey sexy." Sebastian whispered in my ear.  
  
"Go finish off the bridal party." I said coldly.  
  
"I did your the only one next."   
  
"Dream on. Wait! your room empty?" I asked hating myself for having to aske Sebastian for anyhting, but hey sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.  
  
"Now Kathryn we just met." Sebastian said mockingly.  
  
Biting back a smart answer I put my sweet smile on ."Look I need a few minutes to get myself together.  
  
Sebastian didn't say anything and opened his door.  
  
Thank god! I guess he can be useful sometimes. I walked in and unscrewed the top of my crucifix necklace that I always wore. The top was a really a tiny spoon that scooped up my precious coke. Told you I did a lot of planning.  
  
After a few snorts I felt so much better. I felt I could even face my mother. I looked up and saw Sebastian staring at me.  
  
"What?" I snapped  
  
He walked very close to me and looked down at me. Even though I would never admit to anyone He was damn sexy. My stomach did a little flip which pissed me off. Never show any reaction was my motto, and this damn jerk was making me nervous.  
  
He stroked my hair gently and the sonofabitch licked my nose!  
  
"Had some evidence on your nose." He said and turned around to walk out.  
  
Oh he was good! Asshole! I took a deep breath and began to get myself together.  
  
Outside I looked perfectly calm,but inside I was a bundle of nerves. Noone ever had that effect on me before and noone would ever think of licking my damn nose!  
  
Hmmm. Maybe there was more to Sebastian then I thought. 


	3. 3

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, October 14, 2002 3:09 AM  
  
"Sebastian" A voice cooed behind me.  
  
I left Kathryn in my room and I was just about to go get a drink at the bar when I heard that dreaded whiny voice of Faye. Tiffany's bridesmaid and my first conquest in the bridal party. She was a thirtey something old maid who was only so eager to be seduced. I was able to avoid her until now. With nowhere to run I faced her.  
  
"Faye hon shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
"Sebastian you naughty boy where you have been hiding?" She said which I am sure thought was a coy voice only it really made her sound pathetic.  
  
"Hide from you? Why would I do something like that?"  
"Well if your not then maybe we could pass the time away somewhere quiet."  
  
Oh god save me from desperate old maids. That was the problem with sleeping with someone that you have to see for the next couple of days, no clean getaway. I should have known better, but I was bored to tears with this wedding and passed the time I only knew how to.  
  
"Sure," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.  
  
*************  
The roll in the hay I took with Faye was boring and predictable. She was too eager and too desperate. I knew it was probably a long time that she got properly laid so she let it all out with me.  
  
"That was wonderful," Faye gasped.  
"Yeah ok." I said jumping out of bed and pulled my pants up. Couldn't even be bothered with taking them off. Just unzipped them and pulled them down. Easier to make a fast getaway.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked in a hurt voice.  
"I gotta finish getting ready." I said practically running out of the room.   
  
The only thing that made it worth it was out in the hallway when I was putting my shoes on, Kathryn came out of her room and looked right at me.  
  
"Hello," I said politely.  
  
If looks could kill I would be six feet under.  
  
"I take it you were out slumming." Kathryn said nastily.  
  
"Now Kathryn If I didn't know any better I would swear you were jealous." I said mockingly.  
  
"Please give me more credit then that."  
  
"Whatever." I said. I really didn't need to be bothered. Sure she looked fantastic in that tight slinky dress, but a battle of wits wasn't I was in the mood for right now. I needed a shower bad. Anything to get that sickingly sweet scent of Faye's perfume off of me. I hated girls that wore crap like that. I prefered musky scents, now that was sexy.Musky scents to me smelled like sex and we all knew I loved that.  
  
"I need your room again," Kathryn said or rather demanded.  
  
Now you had to adnire her balls. After being nasty to me you would think that she would at least try to be nice to me to get something from me. That's not how Kathryn operated though. But the sad part was both she and I knew that I would let her.  
  
I didn't answer instead, just pushed past her and walked towards my room. Hell if she followed she followed. I say that now , but I did secertly hope she did.  
  
Of course she did and while I was unlocking the doow, she impatiently tapped her foot waiting. What a bitch!  
  
"There you go," I said and closed the door. No thank yous or nothing, typical. If I saved her from a burning building she probaly would yell at me for ripping her dress.  
  
I began undressing right in front of her just to see what she would say. When I began unzipping my pants was when she protested.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demaned.  
  
"Getting undressed to shower." I said innocently.  
  
"Not here your not."  
"Oh I see you tell me when to shower and when not to In my own room?"  
  
"Well you could have at least warned me." Kathryn snapped.  
  
"Well maybe I will shower in your Mother's room and tell her why my room is busy." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I hate you." She muttered opening up her cross necklace. Now I was impressed when I saw that. Gotta admire someone that comes prepared for everything.  
  
After a quick snort she looked up and saw me looking at her. "What?"  
  
"You seriously like that shit?" I asked  
  
"No I hate it and sneak around all day to snort something that I despise! What do you think you dimb ass?!"  
  
That did it. Now I didn't excpect her to be all sweet to me, but come on a guy could take only so much of her attitude problem.  
  
I grabbed her wrist. "Knock the shit and stop treating me like garbage." I growled at her.  
  
"Get off my wrist!"  
  
"Act human towards me."  
"Let go!"  
  
"Will you act llike a human being towards me?" I asked   
"Let go of my wrist and we will see."  
  
I let go and half expected her to smack me, but Kathryn was full of suprises. She gave me that sexy smile of hers.  
  
"You suprised me Sebastian. You have more balls then I thought you did." She said.  
  
"too bad you don't have more then I do," She chuckled and brushed past me and walked out of the room. 


	4. 4

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, October 15, 2002 1:37 AM  
  
"Dearly Beloved-" The priest droned on and on.   
  
What am I doing here? So what if my mother was getting married? The only reason she wanted me here was for show. But I was an obedient girl so of course I just stood there smiling like this was my idea of a good time.  
  
Now I wondered why Sebastian was here. His father let him get away with murder, so if he just blew his father off it would be no big deal.  
  
I snuck a glance at Sebastian and saw he was as excited as I was to be here. He looked handsome I'll give him that, but I bet you that's all he really had going for him. Still I did hate to admit he looked pretty good in that tuxedo!  
  
***********  
The damn spectacle of a wedding finally ended and mrecifully my mother didn't excpect me to stand around for pictures. Thank god for small favors! I made a bee-line to the bar and ordered a glass of white wine. I needed something to numb myself quick!  
  
"Welcome to the family." The unmistakeable voice of Sebastian said to me.  
  
"Give it up Sebastian I don't need this crap." I snapped to him. Why was it whenever I turned around he was there with some sort of wise remark?  
  
"Well I see you are your charming self!"  
  
This was enough! What the hell did he want from me? I stood up and faced the creep.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked in a low voice so not to to make a scene.  
  
He looked at me and smirked. His eyed me up and down and I saw that unmistakeable look of desire cross his face.   
  
Now I have been getting that look all my life so I was used to it. Usually I ignroed it or just used it to my advantage. But something was diffrent. I don't know what! But I felt myself get excited. A slow tingling feeling started in my toes and worked its was through my body. Get a hold of your self girl! I told myself, but I liked the feeling.  
  
Usually if i even wanted to come close to this feeling I did the job myself. No guy ever was able to make me feel even close to this. Just his presence near me made me wet.   
  
The funny part is if some other guy ever looked at me with such naked desire as Sebastian I would slap their face silly.   
  
But I wanted Sebastian to want me.   
  
I sat back on the barstool shakily. God I was never so full as desire as this moment now.   
  
"You want the same thing as me." He whispered in my ear with a low and sexy voice.  
  
I didn't answer him. I sat there facing the other way until I heard him walk away. I had to who needed the complications? I gulped down my wine to calm my nerves.  
  
I vowed to myself right then and there to sheild myself from him. God damnit! It would only complicate things. I knew I could freeze him out better that anyone. I was Kathryn Merteil the original ice queen!  
  
Who the fuck was I kidding? 


End file.
